1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure, and more particularly, to a fixing structure for adjusting two elements to be in a same height level and connected with each other.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology and information, computer devices have become essential products in work and daily life. For example, computers, such as notebook computers and desktop computers have become more and more popular, even server/work stations have been increasingly used in business by companies. Current commercial-available computer periphery hardware devices, such as various interface cards, removable hard disk drives with hot plugging can function only when being electrically connected to the mother board. Therefore, how to quickly and conveniently install the hardware devices has become an essential problem to be solved.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show a positioning structure 10 of the conventional computer device. A plurality of copper pillars 12 is screwed on the case 11 of the computer device to serve as fixing elements. The motherboard 20 and the case 11 are spaced by a certain distance. A screw 13 passes through the motherboard 20 and is locked to the copper pillars 12. The motherboard 20 is suspended by the copper pillars 12, so as to avoid the short circuit caused by solder joints at the back of the motherboard 20 directly contacting the case 11.
The motherboard 20 in the prior art is suspended and fixed by the positioning structure 10, and conventionally the positioning structure 10 fastens the motherboard 20 on the copper pillars 12 with screws 13, such that the motherboard 20 cannot shift. If a hardware device 30 is externally connected as required, the height of the hardware device 30 must be associated with that of the motherboard 20 so as to electrically connect the connecting port 31 of the hardware device 30 to a connector 21 of the motherboard 20. Since there are various kinds of hardware devices commercial-available such as image displaying cards, sound cards, and removable hard disk drives, the specification and size of hardware devices manufactured by various manufacturers are slightly different, and the position of the connecting port 31 is also different. When the hardware devices 30 are replaced by a user, a hardware device 30 manufactured by different manufacturers used for replacing the former one is difficult or hardly connected to the motherboard 20, thus limiting the replacement of the hardware device 30 and causing an inconvenient to the user. If the external connected hardware device 30 is forced to be inserted in the connector 21 of the motherboard 20, a possible damage may be caused to the connector 21 of the motherboard 20 or the connecting port 31 of the hardware device 30.
If the connector 21 of the motherboard 20 is adjusted to match the connecting port 31 of the hardware device 30 not in the same height level with the connector 21, the positioning structure 10 for fixing the motherboard 20 must be removed and then the connector 21 is adjusted to the same height as the connecting port 31 of the periphery hardware device 30, so as to be electrically connected to the connecting port 31 and then lock the motherboard 20 to the copper pillar 12. As a result, the process for replacing the hardware device 30 is relatively time and labor consuming, and thus does not conform to the high speed and efficiency requirements of the current industrial and commercial society. In addition, due to the tolerance generated during the manufacturing process of the motherboard 20, the procedure for connecting the periphery hardware device 30 to the motherboard 20 fixed in different height level is a challenge.
Therefor, because the positioning structure in the prior art cannot adjust the connection position of elements, the difference size and specification and tolerance between two elements results in that the interconnection is difficult.